Talk:Days of Boom: Chapter 46
Possible re-write At Chiron's command everyone scattered. Demigods began running in all directions and looking everywhere for our escapees. I calmly walked over and knelt beside Dan who was staring intently at the clock. Every thirty seconds, one second would tick by. The clock changed again displaying 00:02:00... Two minutes left. If Dan kept this up the timer wouldn't reach zero for another hour. "Dan, how long can you keep this up?" I asked him slowly making sure he could hear me. "Until... time... runs... out." He said sternly between breaths. Edited Section "Just hang in there man," I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. His head had beads of sweat running down and even when I tapped his shoulder, it felt like he was about to fall over. "Don't...worry," Dan said slowly, taking in deep breaths between words. He then turned his head slowly to face me and gave an encouraging smile. "It isn't like I'm going anywhere." Dan then turned his full attention back to the bomb. The simple act of just turning his head had cost us about two seconds, precious time we didn't have left. I then noticed a healer from Apollo watching the scene unfold and I approached him. "Can you heal him while he is slowing down the timer?" I asked her and she gave a silent nod, but Dan's voice cut through the air. "No she can't. I have to keep my power at the same level. To little power and the timer will speed up. Too much power and we will be blown into a million pieces, granted there are pieced left after this thing goes off. If she tries to heal me, my power level will constantly shift and that is too risky," he said, never turning away from the bomb or removing it. "Don't worry, I can hold the timer. Go help the others. That's an order from the leader of Team Alpha." I gave him a smile and headed off to do what I could.I knew that Dan wouldn't be able to hold that timer for as long as he said he could. I also knew that Diane and Silver wouldn't go easy on us and I had to be ready. I rushed over to Zeus' Cabin and walked over to the room that I use when I'm at camp. I tossed my uniform aside and donned my Nemean Armor and headed back outside. End Edit Once outside I let out a loud series of whistles and bird calls. Soon the area around me was filled with nearly a hundred birds. Pigeons, robins, crows, starlings, sparrows, even a few falcons. They filled the trees and stood close by me. Being a child of Zeus birds obeyed me and come running, er, flying when I call. "Listen up," I shouted trying to get their attention. "I need your help tracking down two people who have escaped from our custody." I began describing Diane and Silver as more birds filled the area. "When you spot them come find me or Angel." I motioned to Angel who had turned into a bald eagle. "Now fly my pretties, fly!" I shouted. There was a rush of wings and a lot of dust was kicked up in the process. When I opened my eyes again the birds had taken to the sky and were spreading out in all directions. It would only be a matter of time before one of them spotted Diane and Silver. I walked around camp trying to find my team mates. The campers were doing everything in their powers to track them down. The children of Hades had summoned Hellhounds on leashes and were using them as tracking dogs. The Demeter kids were busy talking to the nature spirits telling them to be on high alert. One of Poseidon's kids was busy talking to a school of fish and judging by the annoyed look on his face they weren't much help. I spotted Amber and El on Half-Blood Hill with Megan. I raced up the hill and joined them under the shade of Thalia's Pine tree. El and Amber were scanning the area while Megan looked at her watch. Before I could ask what was going on something jumped out of the tree and landed on my back wrapping their arms around my neck. "Hey!" I shouted trying to shake the person off of me but their small arms held on tight. "Gotcha!" A small voice shouted in my ear. I recognized the voice immediately, Aisling "Speed Demon" Swift. "Alright I surrender. Can you stop choking me now?" I asked raising my hands above my head. The girls just looked on and giggled. "Nope." She laughed and tried to squeeze tighter. For a kindergartener she had a strong grip. "Alrighty then." I began to lean back like I was doing a trust fall. Aisling didn't realize what I was doing until I was at the point of no return. She screamed and let go trying not to be crushed by me. However I simply used the air to catch myself. I hovered over and helped my attacker up. "Nice try, but I win." I said trying no to laugh. Aisling pouted and walked over to where Pelus was sleeping. I turned back to the girls who were still looking down on the camp. "Where's Nolan?" I asked suddenly realizing he was absent from our little group. Megan looked at her watch. "Three...two...one." There was a rush of wind and Nolan appeared next to me. He grabbed his knees and started breathing hard. "They weren't... at the... climbing wall." He said gasping for air. "Daddy!" Aisling shouted and gave her dad a hug. Edited Section "Nolan why don't you take a break. You won't be in any shape to fight those two if you keep going like this. I have every bird in Long Island out looking for them and all the demigods in camp are searching too." I explained placing a hand on his shoulder. Nolan sighed and sat down under the tree looking out over the camp. He could be stubborn, but he saw some truth to my words and watched the camp with a determined gaze. After a while a smile slowly spread across his face. End Edit "You know, if we weren't all in danger of being obliterated this would be a pretty nice day at camp." He said taking a sip of water. From up above I heard the unmistakeable sound of an eagle screeching. Angel began circling the tree. "It's about to get a whole lot better." I said pointing her out to the others. "We've found Silver," She shouted triumphantly. "This way!" "Aisling stay here with Pelus." Nolan said pulling out his sledge hammer. "Kick butt dad!' She shouted. As the five of us raced down the hill. "Great kid," I mentioned to Nolan as we crashed into the woods. "She reminds me of you." "Thanks." He said back, a smirk on his face. We continued to follow Angel who had transformed into a white Bengal tiger. Up ahead I could hear the sounds of crows calling loudly. Soon we emerged into a clearing where Zeus' Fist was. Twenty feet away Silver was swinging wildly at birds that continued to dive bomb him. He had several cuts and scrapes and his clothing was ripped in several places but he had no major injuries. I whistled and the birds backed off into the trees waiting for the fight to start. Silver continued swinging until he spotted us. He looked tired but when he saw us he straightened and smiled. "Alright Silver, you're coming with us!" I said leveling my staff to his chest. "And don't even think about running." Nolan added, he was just starting to glow. Silver just stood there he didn't raise his hands, he didn't try to move, he didn't even look for opportunities to escape. He just stood there. "Where's Diane?" El asked becoming frustrating with the situation. "Right here!" A cold voice said behind us. I could hear everyone turn and gasp but I didn't take my eyes off Silver. That is until I heard a small shrill voice scream "Mommy!" This is just a suggestion. Everything is pretty much the same except I removed the part about the time being increased